


A Pretty Little Thing

by D34THR4C3R, SockstheDog



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: A/B/O, Eggsy is less than 10, Extremely Underage, M/M, Shota, little to no consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:38:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6892300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D34THR4C3R/pseuds/D34THR4C3R, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SockstheDog/pseuds/SockstheDog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is typically a very cocky breed, but with the way this one has been neglected, the omega won’t look at the two Alphas sitting nearby, and it sadly pulls itself into the space beneath the desk. Normally hiding from your Alpha is a punishable offense, but clearly the omega is very young, very scared, and the police station is a loud, confusing place.  Underneath Inspector Lestrade’s desk is as good a place as any to wait while Alpha Harry Hart sorts out the paperwork to take little omega Gary Unwin to his new home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pretty Little Thing

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill I made a while back for the Dark Kingsman Block Party. It's been up on Tumblr for a while but I put it on here now. The first bit is the prompt. My part is everything that comes after the dashed line. 
> 
> And to warn once again, this contians shota with a very underage Eggsy and Harry/Merlin being very, very manipulative towards Eggsy to get him to 'consent' (but not really). So now that you've been properly warned about three times, don't just scroll down to leave nasty comments or something.

This is typically a very cocky breed, but with the way this one has been neglected, the omega won’t look at the two Alphas sitting nearby, and it sadly pulls itself into the space beneath the desk. Normally hiding from your Alpha is a punishable offense, but clearly the omega is very young, very scared, and the police station is a loud, confusing place.  Underneath Inspector Lestrade’s desk is as good a place as any to wait while Alpha Harry Hart sorts out the paperwork to take little omega Gary Unwin to his new home.  It doesn’t take long.

It’s a matter of convenience, really, to give the child to a respectable Alpha like Mr. Hart, now that the child has no family of its own.  Sad, that.  The omega mother and the current Alpha of the house, a step-father that had been keen on selling Gary’s maidenhead, have died.  Mysterious, that.

“His real father,” Harry says, gesturing to the desk, “was a loyal friend.”  He could go on, in the polite, round-about fashion of spies obfuscating the truth, but the Inspector holds up his palm and sighs.

“Your Merlin gave my Mycroft a call. I know just enough and not a drop more.  I’d like to keep it that way.”  The Alphas smile wanly at each other and finish their business in silence.  As Mr. Hart hands over the last of the paperwork, Inspector Lestrade adds: “He’ll be a good boy, if you let him.  That young, they need reassurance.”  The silver haired Alpha leaves his mouth open for a moment, like he wants to explain further, but can’t think of the words.

“No fears, Inspector.  I have every intention of popping his cherry, as they say.  A good stuffing and a strong mating bite the moment we get home, and then I’ll have all night to reassure him.”  Mr. Hart smiles, blinking owlishly behind his glasses.  It gives him the air of being a dapper fool, but Lestrade can sense at the basest level that Mr. Hart is pure Alpha.  Certainly not to be doubted, or fucked with.

“Well, then,” Lestrade rubs the back of his neck with one hand and puts the other out for Mr. Hart to shake, “congratulations, sir.  I hope you enjoy your new life together.”

Mr. Hart’s grip is firm and gun-calloused.  This doesn’t surprise Lestrade.  “Thank you, Inspector.”  Mr. Hart then ignores everything around him–the Inspector, the hustle of the station–and kneels next to Lestrade’s desk.  “It’s over now, my dear.  It’s time to go home, Gary.”

There’s a sniffling from the shadow and a little voice says: “Eggsy.”

Mr. Hart leans forward and gently asks the omega what he means.

“M-my name is Eggsy.” It’s a sweet sound, high and trembling, though melancholy.

Mr. Hart reaches in and takes the omega in his powerful arms and stands.  He walks them out, not even a second glance to Lestrade, and says happily to his new, little mate: “It’s time to go home,Eggsy.”

Eggsy curls his arms around his Alpha’s neck, already loving, but probably too young to understand he has just been legally mated.  Probably too young to know what that means, or what must come next.  With all the patience and time in the world, Mr. Hart will show him, of that Lestrade is sure.

“Darling, I’m home,” Mr. Hart calls out as he closes the front door behind him.  It’s a bit awkward, with his arms full of young omega, but he manages to get the door shut and locked.  “I’ve brought our little bitch!”

The little bitch, who calls itself Eggsy, trembles at the title.  Mr. Hart instantly regrets being so impersonal.  He kisses Eggsy’s forehead and squeezes him tighter.  “I’m sorry, dear.  You’re more than just our new bitch.  You’re a very important part of our home now.”

—————–

Merlin comes out of the kitchen, mug of tea in hand. He’d been eagerly awaiting Harry’s return. “Oh? And this is Gary, I presume?”

Eggsy lets out a frightened squeal and hides his face against Harry’s neck, trying to get closer to the Alpha scent in the room. Merlin’s a beta. Brash and rough like an Alpha - as anyone in their profession needs to be - but a beta nonetheless and what comforts Eggsy now is just pure Alpha, like Harry. Harry just strokes Eggsy’s hair and tries to encourage him to stop hiding. Normally, he wouldn’t be willing to deal with unjustified acting out like this, but mistakes can be forgiven on the omega’s first day here. Harry’s sure later, once Eggsy’s been properly mated, he’ll start behaving again.

“No hiding now, darling,” he scolds, forcing Eggsy to look back up at Merlin. “Yes, this is Gary, but he prefers Eggsy. Eggsy, this is Merlin. He’ll be your mate as well. So I expect you to treat him respect, or they’ll be severe consequences.”

Eggsy nods fearfully and unwraps one arm from around Harry’s neck and leaned forward to shake Merlin’s hand. “I-I’m Eggsy.”

“A pleasure, Eggsy,” Merlin says, leaning down and pressing a kiss to the boy’s knuckles.

Eggsy blushes and pulls his hand back so he can go back to clinging to Harry. The Alpha took him to the dining room and sat him down. “Merlin, why don’t you go get some dinner done? Get some food in our omega’s tummy before his big night,” he suggests, prodding Eggsy’s belly and earning himself a giggle from the lad.

A few hours later, Eggsy had been fed some mac and cheese and soda-pop. Not something Harry would want to indulge the lad in too often, but he could do it today. They’d want the boy as compliant and relaxed as possible, of course. It would make the rest of the night go by much smoother.

Eggsy had warmed up to Merlin over the course of dinner and later in the evening, Merlin picks him up and carries him up to their bedroom. Eggsy’s looking confused and maybe just a tad bit scared as well, but he only cuddles even closer to Merlin to feel better. Upstairs, Merlin placed Eggsy down on their bed and gave him a kiss. Harry growled possessively and pulled Merlin aside so he could kiss Eggsy instead. Harry’s the Alpha here. He deserved first go at everything, especially their pretty new omega.

Eggsy wiggles away from them. His gaze darts between them in confusion. “Why’re you both kissin’ me? Kissin’s for adults!”

Harry’s instincts are to just growl and keep doing as he wishes until the omega gives in to his Alpha - as he should. Therefore, Merlin has to step in to keep things from getting too out of hand. Eggsy will be doing whatever Harry and Merlin want from him tonight, of course, but there’s no point in traumatizing the boy. They wanted him happy and complacent.

“You’re our mate now, Eggsy. So now you get to do all the things adults do,” Merlin explains, pressing a kiss to Eggsy’s forehead before turning the boy’s face towards Harry so the Alpha can kiss him again. “It’ll feel good. We promise.”

“Oh… Okay…” Eggsy nods. He still looks skeptical, but he goes along with it so he won’t make Harry upset again.

Eggsy nods and settles back down between Harry and Merlin as the two kiss him. He’s still not sure how he feels about it, but if Harry and Merlin say it’s okay, then it must be. After a few minutes, he actually gets to liking the the kissing. Harry and Merlin keep rubbings his sides and stroking his hair as they kiss, which makes him feel tingly all over and he’s starting to feel weirdly sticky in his pants. 

Eggsy starts to hesitate again when Harry starts taking his shirt off. He pulls back, frowning up at his alpha. “H-Harry… What’re you doin’?”

“Undressing you. You can’t expect us to do nothing but snog all night, darling boy.” Harry scoffs, easily holding the lad still with one arm so he could continue undressing him. 

Eggsy still looks scared, so Merlin decides to take up the job of soothing the boy. He strokes Eggsy’s hair gently as Harry takes his shirt off, followed by the boy’s trousers. “It’s all right, Eggsy. Harry and I are going to make you feel good. It’ll be nice,” he promises.

Eggsy nods, despite his better judgement. He’s scared of what they’ll do to him if they go on, but he’s even more scared of what’ll happen if he says no. So he plays along and lets himself be undressed until he’s in nothing but a pair of soaked through briefs. The tingling in his tummy persists, making Eggsy feel weirder and weirder. He’s scared, but at the same time, he wants nothing more than to go on and soothe the aching down in his private bits.

Harry takes a moment to just take the sight in. God, his new Omega was beautiful. Harry is certainly going to have fun with him. Not just tonight, but for the foreseeable future. Eggsy is still much to young to carry a brood of pups, but that wasn’t going to stop Harry from trying. They’d have the boy swollen to the brim with their seed soon enough. For now, they’d have plenty of fun practicing.

Merlin sighs happily, leaning down to leave dark bruises all along Eggsy’s neck and shoulders. He was beautiful already and only more so with the dark marks of possession on his skin. While Eggsy’s distracted with the nips and sucks, Harry takes the chance to undress. Once his suit is discarded of, he gets back on the bed and loomed over their boy.

Eggsy wiggles away from Merlin’s lips to look up at Harry. His eyes linger on Harry’s cock and he gulps. “Does… Does that have to go in me?” he asks fearfully.

“Oh yes. But don’t worry, darling boy. Your body’s made to take cocks like this,” Harry promises, rubbing circles onto Eggsy’s thigh with his thumb. “And I know you’ll be a good boy for me and Merlin, won’t you?”

Eggsy’s still scared and he just wants to put his clothes on and watch cartoons and maybe go back to the kissing they were doing before, but he nods. “O-okay. I trust you, Alpha.”

“Good lad,” Harry murmured, pulling Eggsy’s pants down as Merlin gave him a kiss in reward for being such a good boy.

And god, their boy smelled absolutely divine. It took all of Harry’s willpower not to spread the boy wide open and fuck into him without a second thought, threat of pain and injury be damned. Harry had to remind himself that he risked any future pups if he hurt their boy now. He ran his hands up Eggsy’s legs and rubbed the pad of his thumb against Eggsy’s entrance for a moment before gently pressing a finger in. And oh, Eggsy turns an absolutely beautiful shade of red and lets out the prettiest little moan. Harry could get used to having this under him.

Harry had been expecting to grow bored of having to stretch out the boy, but it’s an absolutely beautiful thing to have him wiggling under his hands. After seeing the way Eggsy’s ears brightened with their blush, it might just be Harry’s new favorite color.

“See? I told you it would feel good,” Merlin murmurs, giving the lad a kiss. As Harry slathers some extra lube onto his cock, Merlin helps the boy lay back against some pillows so he’d be comfortable.

“Ready?” Harry asks, lining his cock up against Eggsy’s entrance. The boy looks even smaller with Harry up against him and it just turns Harry on even more.

Eggsy wants to say no, but instead, he just nods.

Harry pushes into him, finding the strength to be as gentle as he can. He’s under no delusions of truly knotting the boy tonight. He’s still much too young for that and trying to fit a knot into him would just hurt him. He couldn’t get much more than the top half in, but it was still heavenly tight and was just enough for him. For Eggsy, though, it was feeling like far too much.

“H-Harry! It’s too much,” he whines, shaking his head. He tries to back away and break free, but Merlin’s hands keep him steady.

“You’re fine, Eggsy,” Harry insists, tightening his grip on Eggsy’s hips. “Shush, stop your crying or we’ll have to stop it for you.”

Eggsy shakes his head, trying but failing to stifle a sob. He feels like he’s being ripped apart. “It hurts, Harry! It doesn’t feel good like your fingers did.”

Harry sighs and shares a look with Merlin. Merlin nods and gets up on his knees to undo his trousers and tug his cock out. He pulls Eggsy closer and presses his cock in between the boy’s lips, putting an end to his crying. Eggsy flails in protest and tries to break free, absolutely positive that he’s either going to suffocate or get torn in two. Harry and Merlin’s hands hold him still until eventually, Eggsy stops his struggling. That makes it better, not entirely so, but he no longer feels like he’s going to die. In fact, he can begin to feel the pleasure at the edges of the discomfort of Harry’s shallows thrusts.

Eggsy just lets instinct take over. As young as he is, he still has the instinct to know what he’s meant to do. How an Omega is supposed to act with their mates. His legs spread wider to accommodate his Alpha and though he’s struggling, he does his best to pleasure the head of Merlin’s cock with his tongue. He’s sloppy and not very good at being sexy, but Merlin is still mesmerized by how gorgeous their boy looks with his lips wrapped around his cock. He gives a few more thrusts into Eggsy’s mouth before coming with a primal grunt.

Eggsy sputters around the come in his mouth, trying and failing to swallow it all. Instead, most of it dribbles down his chin. Looking at his boy covered in come is just too much for Harry. He gives a few more thrusts before leaning down and biting a bond mark onto Eggsy’s neck as he comes. Once Harry’s caught his breath, he pulls back to take a good luck at his boy.

  
Eggsy’s turned that lovely shade of red all over his body, flushed all the way down to his little cock. His chin and neck is still smeared in come, pearly white save for the bright red of his fresh bond mark. His thighs are equally messy with Harry’s come and Harry can’t help but fantasize of their road a few years down the future, when such messes could lead to a belly-full of pups for their boy. Yes, Harry can most certainly get used to this.


End file.
